


Clone

by theshycoconut



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Evil!Xephos, Gen, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshycoconut/pseuds/theshycoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt about the ending of the Yoglabs Clone video and written in half an hour for http://30minyogchallenge.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt about the ending of the Yoglabs Clone video and written in half an hour for http://30minyogchallenge.tumblr.com/

“Deep inside my heart I will always remember you” said the dwarf solemnly, before stepping into the cloning tank. Honeydew’s heart was racing, what was he letting himself in for? He had no idea how this was going to feel; like sleeping, dreaming? Or that sickly feeling where you’re glued to the spot with nerves. Still, his mind was made up. It had to be done. The dwarf’s heart continued beating like it was about to burst out of his chest. So strange to think that soon it would stop forever.

“I will always love you, goodbye” came the reply.

“Xephos, I always have been and always shall be, your friend.” The final words had barely left Honeydew’s lips when the doors of the cloning tank slid shut with a metallic thunk and ice began to seep across the glass. In a split second, like a flash from a camera, it engulfed the dwarf’s vision. Dimly through the mist and distortion of the ice Honeydew could see the sober, unmoving face of the Spaceman before him. Though, he supposed, it was him that was unmoving. He didn’t know if seconds or centuries were passing as he stared unblinking into the bearded face but one thought floated to the top of what was left of his conscious. “This face, at least this face, I must remember.”

“Nobody can live forever” Xephos muttered as he paced purposely away from the cloning tank. When he reached the door, he turned around to glance back at the tank. His face softened slightly at the sight of the suspended dwarf and he breathed out a single, longing word. “Friend.” But his features hardened quickly again as he strode into the corridor. “Let the next stage of my plan begin” he whispered darkly, as his eyes flashed red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed x


End file.
